ABS-CBN Wins Big at 22nd KBP Golden Dove Awards! See the Complete List of Their Awards Here!
April 30, 2014 ABS-CBN wins big at the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) 22nd Golden Dove Awards held at Star Theater, Cultural Center of the Philippines (CCP) on Tuesday night, April 29, 2014. The award ceremony was held annually honoring the best radio and television programs. KBP awards gives tribute to the achievements and contributions of people in the broadcast industry. One of the biggest winners this year is the ABS-CBN station which garnered 22 awards and won the Best Station award. Kapamilya veteran actor Joel Tore wins the Best TV Actor for Drama Program for his role in the family drama series Honesto while the Best TV actress for Drama Program is Boots Anson Roa for Maalaala Mo Kaya (MMK) Camison episode. Be Careful with My heart which stars Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap was the Best TV Drama Program of the Year and the Best TV Comedy Program was Goin’ Bulilit. ASAP 19 was hailed also as the Best TV Variety Program. The Best Radio Public Affairs Host is Ted Failon for Failon Ngayon and the Best TV Public affairs Host award was given to Matanglawin host Kim Atienza. Newscast programs and public affairs programs of Kapamilya Network has also received numerous of awards. Here are the full list of awards given to ABS-CBN network courtesy of ABS-CBN News: *Best Radio Newscast Program – Manila: Radyo Patrol Alas Dose-DZMM 630 *Best TV Sports Program: Sports Unlimited (ABS-CBN) *Best Radio Public Affairs Program – Manila: Pasada Sais Trenta- DZMM 630 *Best Radio Public Affairs Program – Provincial: Bantay Bata DYAP (ABS-CBN Palawan) *Best TV Public Affairs Program – Manila: SOCO (ABS-CBN) *Best TV Public Affairs Program – Provincial: Diretso – DYAF (ABS-CBN Iloilo) *Best TV Comedy Program: Maya Loves Sir Chief *Best TV Comedy Program: Goin’ Bulilit *Best TV Special Program: Agri Tayo Dito – DXAS ABS-CBN Davao *Best TV Newscast Program – Manila: Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN) *Best TV Newscast Program – Provincial: TV Patrol Northern Luzon (ABS-CBN Baguio) *Best TV Variety Program: ASAP 19 (ABS-CBN) *Best Radio Drama Program: Maalaala Mo Kaya (MMK sa DZMM) – DZMM 630 *Best TV Fantasy Series: Janella in Wonderland (IBC) *Best TV Drama Series: Your Heart, My Love (IBC) *Best TV Game Show: Who Wants to be a Millionare? (IBC) *Best TV Game Show Host: Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionare?, IBC) *Best TV Game Show: The Million Second Quiz (IBC) *Best TV Game Show Host: Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz, IBC) *Best TV Drama Program: Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) *Best Radio Newscaster: Julius Babao (DZMM) *Best TV Newscaster: Ryan Gamboa (ABS-CBN Bacolod) *Best TV Field Reporter: Jess Caduco (IBC) *Best Radio Public Affairs Program Host: Ted Failon – (Failon Ngayon DZMM) *Best TV Public Affairs Program Host: Kim Atienza (Matanglawin, ABS-CBN) *Best Radio Magazine Program Host: Ariel Ureta (Todo-Todo Walang Preno, DZMM) *Best TV Actress for Drama Program: Boots Anson Roa (MMK episode Camison, ABS-CBN) *Best TV Actor for Drama Program: Joel Torre (Honesto, ABS-CBN) *Best TV Station: ABS-CBN *Best TV Station: IBC *Best FM Radio Station: iDMZ 891 FM *Best FM Radio Jock: DJ Marlon (iDMZ 891 FM)